


Your What?

by BananasofThorns



Series: Surprise, motherfucker [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Crack, Karen and Foggy don't deserve this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 00:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns
Summary: “Matt,” Foggy said, eyeing Frank suspiciously. “Is there something you want to tell us?”





	Your What?

“Matt,” Foggy said, eyeing Frank suspiciously. “Is there something you want to tell us?”

Matt turned, an innocent grin on his face. “What?” Karen smacked him. “Oh, right. Guys, this is Frank,” he said, pointing at Frank. “Frank, this is Foggy and Karen.”

Foggy rolled his eyes. “We know who he  _ is _ , Matt. Frank Castle. The Punisher. The guy we represented in court. The guy who  _ ruined our case _ in court.” Frank had the decency to look at least a little guilty. “What I want to know is why he’s in your apartment.”

“Oh!” Matt’s grin widened. “He’s my boyfriend.”

Karen froze, a surprised almost-smile on her face. Foggy choked on air.

“Your  _ what _ ?”


End file.
